


Fighting for Courage

by RenlyGenesis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Completely AU, Creature Draco, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Hybrid creatures, Kind of boy who lived, Kind of chosen one, Lost first war against voldemort, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry, Manipulation, Mates, Missing twins for now, Mythical Beings & Creatures, No Hogwarts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Padfoot - Freeform, Political, Powerful Draco Malfoy, Pranking, Sarcasm, Slow Burn, Snark, Sneering, Still battling voldemort, lords and ladies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenlyGenesis/pseuds/RenlyGenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter grew up not knowing himself, his family, his true name, or his own history. So how exactly will he react to learn the truth that has been kept from him by those he thought he was closest too? Then you add in schemed political plans, psychopathic supreme rulers, a subdued creature inheritance, and a man desperately wanting to prove he can win any challenge.</p><p>Travel with Harry as he learns to traverse the grey area, realizing that things could never be as black and white as he thought before. Seeing that perhaps love and friendship, though necessary, are not the only things needed to fight for your life and all the other lives on line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Auspicious Begininnings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I getting anything out of this besides experience and personal satisfaction.
> 
>  
> 
> This is also a Male/Male story so if you don't like that there are many other not M/M stories out there written by fantastic authors.

If there was one thing that Lord Draco Malfoy hated, it was boredom. In his life he unfortunately had far too much time to spend on being simply bored. Today he was being bored during a meeting discussing the things that would affect him as he got ready to take his father's title of Duke.

The Malfoy family had been made Dukes when their King took the throne. Their King Tom had taken the Throne several decades from King Albus the wise. As one of the noble families that turned their backs on Albus Dumbledore they were gifted with a Dukedom and as much wealth as they could handle, but all this had happened decades ago when Draco was naught but a toddler.

Things had become dull after the war, no more infighting, no more strange magics, and Draco hated every second of it.

As he continued to half heartedly listed to his tutor prattle on about his marrital responisibilties, he for once heard something that held his interest.

"You were once betrothed of course, but now things are different and your parents have a choice to make there." His tutor Mikhail stated, bored himself.

"I was betrothed? To whom?" Draco questions moving forward.

Shocked by the interest in his young charge Mikhail stutters out, "I don't know for sure…… What I do know is that the match was made directly by the king, but that your betrothed has been missing for decades. You would have to ask your parent's for more information."

Little did Draco know that his whole world was going to be upended in the face of many secrets that very few truly knew.

* * *

 

Laughter bubbled out of Harry's throat as he watched Padfoot beg for food from a peddler on the side of the road, he looked positively pathetic.

The mangy mutt trotted back to Harry with a lopsided grin, licking the remanents of his treat off his lips.

"Come on Padfoot, we were supposed to be in Ilidium by now and I know how much you hate going to the big cities so lets make this quick." He says affectionately scratching behind the dogs ear, recieving a happy bark in return.

Soon enough the pair is slowly making their way through the market streets, gathering any supplies they will need to continue traveling north.

Hearing a scream he sees a girl starting to fall off of an open balcony, down into the busy street.

Hurrying over Harry uses a spell to slow down her decent, that way he could easily catch her. With a smile he sets the visibly shaken girl down.

"Are you alright?" Harry asks softly.

"I am fine thank you. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Hermione Granger and you are?." She says softly curtsying.

"Harry Carson, Nice to meet you. May I ask how you came to fall?" He asks softly while looking the girl over for any visible damage.

Before she can answer she is interupted by a flash of red hair, "Hermione! Are you okay?" The new man asks holding her away so he can asses any damage.

"Yes Ronald, I assure you I am fine. I was just speaking to the man who saved me from a nasty tumble." She explains with an indulgent smile.

"Oh, sorry…." The enthusiastic man says rather deflated as he glanced at Harry.

"It's fine, that was what I just asked her. So what happened?" Harry asks once again with a kind smile.

"Oh well…. I was reading, and I was leaning too far over the railing and lost my balance…" She admits as her cheeks coloring.

Harry chuckles, "Well as long as you are okay. May I ask your name?" He asks of the red haired man.

"Excuse my manners, I am Ron Weasley." He explains, holding out a hand to shake Harry's.

When Harry takes his hand he finds himself being pulled closer to the other two, "You have to be careful using magic in this town, if you get caught they will make you register. At your age you would be put through testing by the lords, which is unlike us as we were forced to go through the acadamy. I sugest you get out of town as we weren't probably the only ones to notice." The brown haired woman whispers furiously glancing around.

"Is that a problem?" He asks not sure what he should be worried about.

"The problem is that you are strong to be able to slow my decent like that and not have any visible side effects, the strong magic users are usually taken by the lords here." She explains on the ruse of straightening his clothing from catching her.

"What about you?" He asks quietly as padfoot finally comes over to sniff at the pair he is speaking with.

"We were able to avoid detection by not using our full ability through school, so that way we wouldn't be taken." She explains stepping away.

"Let me treat you to dinner in thanks," The red haired man offers with a small tight smile at the girl beside him.

"I would be happy to accept as long as my dog can come along." He says with a smile, absently stroking the black dogs soft fur.

The strange couple, or that is what Harry asumes them to be as they were now holding hands, showed them towards a small tucked in cafe.

Once they had sat down the staff went about making them their drinks, giving the dog questioning looks but not mentioning it.

"Harry, you must have heard of the Duke and Duchess that rule over this town?" Hermione asks him, her voice low.

"Not really," He admits softly, his curiousity piqued.

"Well these two were once only a lord and a lady of a small province before the rise of King Tom. Even though they only had a small province, it was rich in many of the magical things that King Albus's army needed to fight back. With the Malfoy lord and lady on Tom Riddle's side, the wise King did not have a chance." She explain looking around nervously.

"When the 'mad king' took over, they were made Duke and Duchess and have ruled this area and the nearby one's with an iron fist. Ever since they have taken any individual who had any sort of magical talent, for what we do not know. All I know is that my older twin brothers Fred and George were challenged by the young Lord Malfoy, and when they showed magical potential they were taken never to be seen from again." Ron whispers furioiusly.

"Why are you tell me all this? not that I don't appreciate it, but I don't understand." Harry whispers back, feeling almost drawn into the melancholy surrounding the two individuals.

"We don't want to see someone kind like you, turned into the Lords." Hermione explains with a small smile.

"Well I suppose I will leave as soon as I'm able, I just have a few more things to gather in town and then I can leave. I don't believe I will be returning any time soon, and that is no indication on you two." He explains musing.

"Alright Padfoot, let us leave to gather the rest of our supplies." He says standing and stretching, "Thank you for this fantastic meal you really didn't have to." The dark haired man says with a smile.

"No, it was our pleasure and if you ever need to find us," He pauses taking out a piece of parchment to scribble on before handing to Harry, "This is where we live, and before you argue this is the least we can do after you saved Hermione."

After saying their goodbye's Harry slips away to finish his shopping at the large inner market. When he is done Harry goes to leave using the front gate.

Stepping into line he sees traveller after traveller pass through the gates, but when it is his turn he is stopped.

"We cannot allow you to leave, as the roads are too dangerous and night is approaching. You will have to find a place to stay for the night." The guard explains before manuevering him out of line.

"Padfoot, I have a bad feeling about this." Harry whispers softly to his black furred mutt.

He gets a soft whine in return.

Turning back to the gates Harry watches several more travellers, some younger and smaller than himself being allowed through the gates. This causes his worry to hike up once more.

Taking the pocket piece of paper out, he heads back into town to find a place to stay. Thankfully he believes the couple from earlier will give him asylum and hopefully some extra safety.

"Back so soon?" A cheery voice calls from in front of the house on the piece of paper.

"Unfortunately I may need a favor." Harry admits reluctantly as the black dog circles his legs restlessly.

"What is it?" Ronald Weasley asks as he drops what he is doing to move closer.

"Im not being allowed to leave the city."

"What do you mean? Was it because of the bandits?" Ron asks his brain obviously turning.

"That's what they told me, but they let children who were alone go through the gate." Harry explains with a smile.

"I see, come in. It seems we weren't wrong to tell you to leave…." Ron says with a sigh, ushering the smaller man inside.

"Has this happened before?" Harry questions as he takes a seat where Ron steers him.

"Only once that I know of but yes, a friend of mine ,Ernie Macmillan, his uncle was treated the same way." He explains softly, "Well lets get you a room set up, let me speak to my mother and then we will see what we can do."

"Unfortunately if the lords are after you, I'm not exactly sure what to do to help you. Beyond letting you stay here, and smuggling you out of the city we have few options. Also smuggling you out of the city might not fix the situation as they control the entire area." Ron explains as a round homely woman walks into the kitchen where they are.

"And who might this be?" She asks looking Harry over.

"This is Harry…. Carson right?" He double checks, letting out a small sigh as Harry nods to sat it was right.

"I see, so you were the one to save Hermione with that little magical stunt." She surmises with a warm smile, "Thank you for saving our smart girl, see our Ron needs her to keep on track and I'm terrified of what he would do with his life without her. I am Molly Weasley, Ron's mother." She explains with a nod and a smile, starting to pull food out of seemingly everywhere.

"It's alright mom, we already ate." Ron mentions, almost sounding panicked.

"Oh alright, but he is far too small." She mentions pulling the younger man into a hug, "Oh is that your dog dear?" She asks releasing the shocked man.

"Oh err, yes that is Padfoot." He explains with a smile as the dog starts to pose with his name being said.

"Well, I would like to officially welcome you to this humble abode we call the Burrow." Molly Wealey says with a grand gesture as if to envelope the entire house.

In the next room they lead him into, there are many unfamiliar faces with names to match. Such names as Percy, Charlie, Arthur, Ginny, Seamus, and even a Fluer.

As he is passed around to meet all the current and potential Weasley's he remember's something Ron said.

"You said this happened to your older brothers, but are they not here?" He asks the red haired man with a small smile.

The whole family seems to tense, "No, Harry I have 6 siblings and only four are here." He explains softly showing him a picture on the mantle of two smiling twin brothers.

Harry sighs, "I apologize for being so tactless."

Molly smiles, "Don't worry about it dear, there was no way for you to know that Ron is one of seven children. Do you have any family?"

"I have no siblings, and my parents passed when I was still a toddler. I was raised by my godfathers from a young age, and I know no other family than that." He explains with a smile.

"Oh i'm sorry to hear that, won't your godfather's be worried when you return home?" She questions having him sit in a seat near the fire.

"Well Remus will, but Sirius is more…. informed than that." The dark haired man mentions vaguely.

"Mom what is this all about?" One of the brothers asks, Harry believes this is Bill.

"Percy, this boy has been targeted it seems by the lord for saving Hermione from a fall with magic." Their matron explains with worry showing around her eyes.

"Then we will protect him!" Charlie exclaims, grinding a fist into his opposing palm.

"No…. I only came for a place to stay the night, I don't want your family to get in any trouble because of me!" Harry exclaims, standing to be on more of a level with the elder man.

Molly Weasley sighs again, "Unfortunately he is right Charlie, since we've already lost the twins any use of magic will result in all of us being taken in as well. Though you are welcome to stay for as long as you need." She makes sure to tell him with a reassurring pat on the knee.

"That is all I ask, so thank you so much for that."Harry responds with a kindly smile.

"Then Ron will show you to the room you will be staying in, you are welcome to anything inside it though I doubt the clothing will fit you."

Soon enough Harry finds himself being led up the stairs by Ron, after being forced to agree to join them for dinner of course.

Looking around Harry notices posters, books, and several other personal objects littering the surfaces of the tables in the room.

"Who's room was this?" He asks the red haired man who entered with him.

"This was the twins room," He says looking around wistfully.

"Why did you put me in here?" He asks softly.

"We don't have any extra rooms, so this was the best place." Ron explains with a shrug, before heading toward the door.

Picking up something on an area not unlike a desk he held it up to look at, "Oh those are the puking pastils that the twins made. If you eat one side it makes you puke and if you eat the other, it cures you. They were always making joke products to use in a store they wanted to open." He explains with a smile.

"Well if you need anything, I'm in the room across the hall." He mentions shutting the door behind him.

Once the door was closed Harry turned to examine all the different things litering the surface areas in the room, looking for more interesting paraphernilia.

Taking a bag from inside the sack he carried with him, he filled it with some of the joke stuff thinking that it could help him in the situation he was in.

Turning to the dog he digs some food out of his bag, "Sorry about this padfoot, I'm not sure how to get out of this but I really wish that I had some more guidance than you can offer."

Hunkering down, Harry lays down and decides to take a nap in case he will have to leave the city under the cover of darkness.

* * *

  
Draco Malfoy walks into the large room that is used by his parents for business, better know as delegating, with his mind filled with everything but what he is being called to see his parents for.

"Draco, I see you made it. I thought you must have gotten lost in the time it took you to get here." Narcissa drawls from her seat on a raised dias near the top of the room.

"I did not get lost, not really, instead I found myself so entranced with the loveliness of the new decor that I eventually caught myself taking far too long looking over it." He says sarcastically taking his place in front of their Near- Thrones.

Draco calls them 'near-thrones' since as they are not regents they are not allowed to have true thrones, but that did not stop the Malfoy Duke and Duchess from getting the closest damn thing they could to a throne room.

His sarcasm did not apparently fall on deaf ears as his father has to hide a smile behind his hand for a few moments, "Why thank you darling, I have spent a rather long time on this new scheme." Narcissa replies with a knowing smile, allowing the sarcasm to pass in the wake of the praise.

"So what have you called me here for today?" The young lord asks, his attention divided between his parents unsure which had a task for him to complete. If it was for his mother, it was a networking assignment to get more political clout. If it was for his father it was usually out in town and involved expanding their empire in some way, those were his favorite as they got him out of the castle and doing something interesting.

"I have an assignment for you." Lucius Malfoy starts, ignoring the grin starting to ghost over his sons face.

"What is it?" Draco asks, blanking his face once more.

"I want you to go into the city and retrieve a new magical potential for us." His father explains with a smile.

"Why? Usually the guard does that." Draco questions with a slight frown.

"The guard is busy with the other events that have been plaguing our city as of late." His father explains with quite a bit of disapproval in his tone.

"I see, and why is it so important to do this now? Why can't we scoop them up later?" Draco drawls out, just insolent to irritate but not enough to anger.

"I'm rather glad you asked, it seemed that they are a traveler that doesn't stay in one city for more than a few days before moving on. It also seems that he has made contact with those that could be leading the upsurging in the lower districts of our city." He explains with a soft smirk as he watches his sons interest get caught.

"If that isn't enough I've heard from some of our guard that he is a rather attractive boy of a similar age to you." Narcissa drawls out with a secretive smile playing over her lips.

That does officially interest their rather spoiled son, the idea of a challenging prey.

* * *

 

Harry wakes from a rather restful dreamless sleep from several insistent raps on his door. Getting up he straightens himself out before opening the door.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" The same curly brown haired woman from before, Hermione his mind supplies, asks with a small nervous smile.

"No… Well yes, but it's fine I needed to get up anyway. What can I do for you?" He asks hurriedly before she can apologize.

"Molly asked me to call you down to dinner, I would also like to apologize for getting you into this situation." She mentions bowing her head in what could be shame.

Harry reaches forward and awkwardly takes her shoulder, "It's not your fault, I'm far too used to using magic that it would have eventually slipped out. We also don't know for sure that they have heard about my use in catching you." He explains, trying to console the woman.

"I suppose you are right, I just hope that you aren't taken." She says softly, with what could have been a sniff.

"Even if I am, I'm a little too slippery for anyone to hold onto and i'll get out eventually." He explains with a smirk.

"I hope you're right." She says sniffing once more before smiling.

"I know I am" He says with all sorts of self assurance.

She smiles softly and leads him and padfoot down to dinner, looking less guilty with every step down the stairs.

He smiles watching the woman put herself back together, through this he is able to put together what kind of person she is.

Strong, compassionate, intelligent, yet sensitive, empathetic, and many other things that came together to make her a trustworthy person.

Taking a seat he adds loving to his list for Hermione as she bustled about adjusting Ron so he is presentable.

The whole family gets to eating the enormous meal that had been placed on the table, friendly chatter setting the atmosphere light and airy.

Harry eats slowly, enjoying the atmosphere that has so rarely been a part of his life.

It all stops though as soon as knocking can be heard on the door.

Bill stands and gets the door as everyone stands to head over to the door.

Harry feels himself being pushed and prodded until he is behind some of the taller members of the family, out of sight.

Though their intent is good as he hears his description being listed off to Bill and those closest to the door, Harry decides that he won't hide and possible endanger this family.

So with that decision Harry gently pushes past the bodies, slipping out of the hands that try to hold him back until he is nearly at the front.

"I believe you are looking for me." He drawls out lazily as he pushes past Bill.

He takes a minute to enjoy the shock clearly written on the guards face as he feels himself being looked over, before the guard controls his expression.

They all seem to leave the small house and end up in the front of the tall building. Harry in front with the Weasley's standing nervously behind him.

Harry doesn't realize how bad things are until he hears Hermione whisper, "That is the young Lord Malfoy, I've never heard of him collecting a potential. "

"You are under arrest for the unlawful use of magic without a permit, " An almost bored voice calls out as an unfamiliar man steps forward into Harry's line of sight.

The man is tall, but not overly so, maybe six foot. His white blonde hair catches the sunlight just right, making it look almost platinum. His form is muscular under the light armor he wears with an air of confidence and familiarity. Though none of those things are the most striking about his appearance, no that is saved for the molten silver eyes that seem to pierce and melt at the same moment. All in all Harry finds the young terrorizer of this family rather attractive.

"A law I wasn't aware of until after I saved a girls life using it." Harry counters stubbornly, not about to feel cowed by this man.

"Ignorance does not allow you to break the law, you will need to come up to the castle to fill in some information about yourself." The blond man explains, some of the boredom escaping his voice.

Harry stepts forward, "Why exactly would I do that when I have done nothing wrong? Rather I believe you should be thanking me for saving the life of one of your citizens." Harry counters, holding back a smirk as he hears laughter behind him.

All of the boredom seems to be missing from the mans voice when he next responds, rather to be replaced with interest and irritation, "As in accourdance of the laws of our city, you subjected yourself to those laws as soon as you entered the city, you are to go up to the castle to fill out some paperwork."

"So are you saying that all I need to do is leave if I don't want to follow your self serving laws? Great, then maybe next time your guards shouldn't bar my way out of the city." HArry counters once again as padfoot comes to stand next to him.

"These laws are prevalent throughout all of the areas controlled by the Malfoy family, so even if you were to leave the city you would still be subject to the laws." The blond man states, "Now take him." He mentions with a dismissive wave, though not turning so he can see what will happen next.

When nothing happens he turns to see that the guards are trying to unstick their feet from the ground.

With a frown he steps forward to do the task himself, but is surprised to be subjected to unnatural whirling winds.

Strengthening his own shield he steps into the windy area and slowly progresses forward.

When the young Lord is close enough to touch the smaller dark haired man, he feels magic push against his shields and break through enough to slice open his cheek and a little over his collar bone.

Ignoring the sting, he strengthens his shield and just as the dark haired man is starting to retreat he grabs him.

Pulling the smaller man close, despite his struggles, he uses his magic to deposit himself, his quary, and the dog straight into the castle.

Allowing the dark haired man to break away he smirks as his captured quary attempts to use magic, "You cannot use magic here, only those with permission from the lord can."

His smirk only grows as the dog growls at him, "Now come, the only way you are getting out is if I or my parents allow it. All you have to do is pass a test, but I honestly doubt with your display that you won't pass with flying colors."

His euphoria only mounts as he notices that his prey is following, but continues to look around with a calculating eye.

"I am Draco Malfoy heir to the Malfoy line, and you are?" He asks not turning, as he walks down the twisting turning hallways.

"Harry Carson, general pain in the ass to those who wish me to conform." He informs snarkily.

Draco actually cannot help but laugh at that one, "That honestly does not surprise me, especially with how you acted earlier. I almost wonder what you would have done if you hadn't have been trying to protect the family behind you." He murmers, slowing down to see the other man's expression.

Harry speeds up, hating to allow someone to take the lead like that, "You will only see that if you royally piss me off." He mentions flippantly.

"Then I fully intend to do just that." The blond irritatingly enough purrs back.

* * *

 

Soon enough Draco guides them into the training rooms, signaling to the main trainer.

"Good day Lord Draco, may I assume that this is the new potential?" the unfamiliar man asks with a smile.

"Good day Theoradus you would be correct to, this is Harry Carson." Draco introduces softly before stepping back.

With a smile Draco sits back to watch Theoradus begin the excercise. As always he starts by sending sharp hardened pieces of magic flying toward Harry.

Unlike most, insteady of doging Harry simply blows them slightly away from him. Harry actually smiles and starts playing with the pieces sending them back at Theoradus.

Seeing that this is not working Theoradus goes to the next stage, surrounding Harry with flames and slowly bringing them closer and closer to him.

Harry once again different than normal, simply allows him to bring the flames closer. It seems as the flames don't burn him that he made himself impervious to fire.

Starting to frown Theoradus then disappears the floor, filling the pit he made with spikes, but unfortunately for him Harry simply hovers looking unimpressed.

At this point Draco is unable to hold back laughter at seeing his magical teacher so thoroughly pissed off.

Suddenly noticing movement at the edge of the pit, They both notice that the dog id quietly whining and looking over the pit at Harry while it paces.

With a calculating look at Harry, Theoradus flings magic at the canine.

That was when the world exploded in a flash of light, the training rooms were dessimated.

When his eyesight returned Draco looks around to see a crater in the floor where the other man had been, looking around he saw that he was standing next to his dog.

Something was obviously different about the other man, he had seemingly turned to frost. As he glanced at Theoradus his expression could have frozen a desert, "Did you get what you were aiming for?" He hissed out deathly quiet, almost bringin a shiver to Draco.

"Actually yes," Theoradus responds with a satisfied smile, "Your magic is on par with a noble house, I wouldn't be surprised if you had noble ancestry somewhere."

"Come with me," Draco says quietly as he walks around the room toward the door, fully expecting the other man to follow him.

Leading Harry back around a different part of the castle, he notices that the young man is looking around even more for any way to get out.

When he arrives at his destination Draco turns toward him, "Stay here, I will return in a moment." He says quietly, fully expecting Harry to be gone when he returned.

While the little lord is gone, Harry took the time to examine first padfoot and then himself for injuries from the blast before speaking softly to the dog.

"I want you to get yourself out of this place," He asks the mangy black dog softly, not hiding the affection in his voice.

Harry frowns when the dog simply looks at him with an expression that screams, 'no can do, Harry.'

"Please Padfoot, I can't allow you to be hurt. I don't trust these people not to hurt you." He says quietly as Draco returns.

Ignoring the blond he watches as the dog simply gives a small shake of his head.

"They are ready for you," The little lord cuts in, "Follow me."

"Like that hasn't been what I've been doing since I got to this godforsaken place. You know, I'm starting to feel like a god damned duckling." He snaps back, his irritation rising.

Inside he sees a man almost identical to Draco, shaking in barely restrained laughter.

"Why can't you have a sense of humor like he does? Talking to you has been nothing but infuriating!" He exclaims purposefully trying to rile the young lord up.

When the little lord simply smirks at him as if saying, 'I know what you're up to' and turns to his parents who are both examining the situation with much amusement.

"So you are the…. " The Duke, or Harry assumed, is cut off as Padfoot starts to bark and growl at the woman in the thronelike chair.

"Be still Padfoot." He orders softly.

As soon as the dog quiets and moves closer to Harry's side the woman leans forward, "I understand now, my my." she trails off.

"My name is Narcissa Malfoy, and I apologize for any inconvenience you have felt while you have been in our city." She says softly, standing.

"Mother?" The little lord asks softly.

"I've been looking for you for a very long time, " She says moving to take one of Harry's hands ignoring her son, "Hadrian Jameson Potter."

At that name the man stands as well following his wife down, "He does have the eyes, and from what Draco says the magical talent."

Harry pulls his hands away from the blonde woman, "My name is Harry Carson, I don't know what you're talking about."

"If I'm correct you were raised by Sirius Black, who also is the dog there Padfoot, and Remus Lupin. They were your fathers best friends in life, and your godfathers when he died. They probably told you that your parents passed away in the war, but nothing specific. They also most likely told you that they are wanted war criminals and that's why you have to travel so much, so that they don't get caught." She says quietly circling him.

Harry felt his eyes widen as she spilled more information than she could have known on her own.

"Though all of that is true, they are war criminals and highly wanted. You are far more valuable than they are, as the last living in the Potter line. Your parents were the Marquee and Marquess James and Lily Potter, who controled the border territory that we share with two other countries."

Tuning out the irritating blond's around him, Harry turns to padfoot, "Change. NOW." He practically growls out.

Quickly enough Sirius Black is standing before him, "Cousin," He sneers before turning toward Harry, "Please don't be mad Harry, me and Remus were only trying to keep you safe. I knew it was a bad idea to come here."

"Why?" He croaked out through a tight throat, "So you could continue to lie to me? You coward! You couldn't face me with the truth!" He yells growing more and more angry until he was literally seeing in red.

"Harry you need to calm down, you can't, not here." Sirius tries to caution.

"I can't god damn it!" He says trying to calm himself and failing as his world crashes down around him.

"I may not like you Narcissa, but if we don't move we will all be killed." Sirius explains pulling them behind the closest sets of furntiure that would shield them.

With that Harry fully loses control and the world loses sight, sound, and explodes into color.


	2. Honesty: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is simply setting up the whole next few chapters, sorry its a shorty but it had to end there.

After several long moments the world rights itself once more, only to show the room has partially disintegrated around them. The floor has caved in, in some places making it treacherous to simply walk around. Even the once beautiful tapestries are bleached white from the sheer power that had travelled throughout the room.

With a thud Sirius stands quickly enough to see his godson collapse, much like a puppet who had their strings cut. A trickle of blood can be seen coming out of his left nostril, painting the abnormally pale skin.

"What was that?" Lord Lucius Malfoy questions while rising, brushing the imagined lint off of his robes. Leaning over to help his wife stand as well, she is staring at the young man collapsed on the floor.

Sirius ignores the irritating man, instead going to tend to his godson. "Harry, Are you alright?" He questions lifting the young man into his lap as he sits beside him.

The young man is quiet for several moments but slowly starts to stir, "Siri?" He croaks out his eyes opening. His godfather dons a blinding smile, softly brushing the hair out of his face and cleaning up the trickle of blood with a handkerchief.

"I'm right here pup, are you feeling better?" The dark haired man questions looking at his younger charge, while tuning the others in the room out.

"Did I lose control again?" Is the quiet question, "Is anyone hurt?" He asks locking gazes with his parent. Emerald eyes flash with many different emotions; hurt, anger, grief, guilt, almost too many to count flash in those young eyes.

"You did, but it's okay pup. Everyone is fine, and you didn't mean to do it." Sirius explains softly.

"Sirius, why does this continue to happen to me? It's like I cannot control my anger, is there something wrong with me?" The emerald eyed young man questions only slightly louder than a whisper.

"I honestly don't know pup, but there is so much me and Remus have to tell you. We only have a few more moments uninterrupted so I need you to listen closely." Sirius tells Harry, his expression unusually serious.

As they speak in soft tones the other three occupants of the room were looking each other over for any damage and trying to find a way to explain what had happened. Their attention captured by the change in volume from the two men amidst the chaos.

"Leave me alone!" Harry exclaims, his eyes filling with large tears as he stands. "How could you lie to me like that? Hide who I am from me? I've been chasing after the memory of my parents that was simply a fabrication. Did Y-" Harry pauses to take a deep breath before starting again, "Did you honestly thing that was okay? That I wouldn't find out? I don't want to see you right now and the same goes for anyone else who kept the secret from me."

"Harry I'm so sor-" Sirius begins standing as well, only to be cut off by the devastated teen.

"Don't try to apologize, you haven't earned the right to be sorry!" He yells back.

"What can I do to make this up to you?" Sirius questions, close to tears himself.

"You know what to do, but are you too much of a coward to do it is the question." Harry snaps back with a cold expression.

"You heard the boy cousin, leave, I will allow you to exit the city unharmed as you brought your godson to us. This will be the only time I will be so merciful." Narcissa explains standing between the two men.

"Why the hell would I want to stay with you?" The young man questions of the regal woman.

"Because we will teach you the truth, we can teach you to control your abilities, we can be a family to you if you would only allow us." She tells him with a knowing smile.

"I- I need to know about what truly happened to my family." He beseeches.

"You will learn it, I swear it." She tells him, her smile growing as she slowly closes her trap around the young man.

Gazing at the blonde woman suspiciously, Harry slowly nods. "What will you expect of me in return though?"

"Nothing much." She says softly, a smug smile curling her lip.

"I need more than that." The young man deadpans, enjoying the flash of surprise that passes over the womans face, "You will need to be straightforward with me, or I will walk right out that door. Do you honestly think that if I truly wanted you could stop me?" He whispers with no relish held in his words.

Her surprise flickers into several other emotions before hiding behind a neutral smile, "Information, that is what we want."

"About what?"

"You and your life, you could open up clues to advancing our own standing." Narcissa explains with enough honesty to make her cringe.

"Then I accept your offer of ASYLUM" Harry enunciates with a smirk.

"H- How did you know?" Draco stutters, glancing at his mother.

"I have my own tricks, and one was able to tell me that you are all elven. High elven to be more specific, and therefore bound to the rules of asylum." Harry explains simply, his checkmate falling into place nicely.

"You're acceptance is noted," Lucius replies with a pleased tone, completely at odds with the look he flashed his family, "Begone mutt, you are unwanted here."

Sirius sends a nasty glare to the Malfoy patriarch, "I will be back Harry, and maybe then you will be able to listen to me." He says softly before turning and walking out the door.

Harry murmurs, "Not likely," Just as the door shut behind his godfather. Turning back to the blonde family he smiles, "Under the terms of Asylum you are able to ask me two questions a day, both I must speak truthfully. What would you like to ask?"

"What happened to our Thro- receiving room?" Narcissa questions, quietly.

"I lost control of my abilities." Is the simple response.

She pauses thinking of how to expand his answer, but falls silent as Lucius raises his hand. "Can you consciously control the ability?" Is his question, phrased in a very specific manner.

Harry pauses struggling with how to answer, not knowing how to twist this in his favor. Instead opting for the option he was forced into, honesty.

"No." He says acerbically.

Lucius allows a slight smirk of his own to show, "Now I believe it is time for us all to retire to our private quarters, Delly!" The name is only partially off his lips when there is a pop and a petite house elf arrives. "Please show Heir Potter to the Blue suite, those will be your rooms until further notice. " He directs the last bit to Harry.

The young man in question, nods and carefully makes his way through the destroyed room following the house elf. He is directed into a stunning set of rooms but barely even notices as he plops down onto the bed, only to fall asleep seconds later.

* * *

  
Harry's emerald eyes slowly open, blinking up at the unfamiliar blue sky above. Sitting up he examines the area that he had appeared. On one side of him is a large hilly expanse with small farms dotting the view. While on his other side is a small lake. Though it was the castle in front of him that takes the majority of his notice, and therefore the woman sitting on the front steps.

She is beautiful with deep dark red hair, expressive blue eyes, and wondrous smile seemingly in her late 20s. She is clad in a deep blue gown that accentuates her natural coloring.

"Hello Harry, I am Florentine Prince- Evans your maternal grandmother. You must have many questions for me?" She tells him with a kind smile.

"Why are you here? Why am I here?" He questions, coming closer to the calming older woman.

"I have pulled you into a dream in the hopes that I could help you with the times to come. I was also hoping to assuage some of the dark emotions that are weighing your heart down. " She tells him, patting the area next to her on the stair.

Taking a seat next to the woman, Harry pauses to decide on his next questions. His mind still spinning in internal turmoil.

"What truly happened to my parents?" He asks softly, looking up through his eyelashes at the woman.

"It would be easier to show you, than to explain. That way you could see just how intricate that question is. " She tells him holding a hand out to him.

After a slight hesitation Harry takes her petite hand, before feeling like he was being pulled backwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I know it's been forever since I posted on this fic. Though with only one more chapter left in my other long fic it is allowing me to focus more of my energy onto this one. Though this is short I will be posting the next chapter soon, and its going to be angsty! I hope you guys are liking this story so far. It honestly started as a plotbunny while I was planning a completely different creature fic, and it would not allow me to ignore it. If you have any questions or are simply enjoying I would love to get any comments you wist to leave, I love reading them! Have a great day fellow nerds!


	3. The End of an Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like angst please skip this chapter.

After several moments of being pulled backwards, as if sucked through a tube too small, Harry was deposited in front of a different castle's front lawn. This castle was much larger than the one that was in his dream, though was covered by an immense amount of cloud cover.

Looking around he slowly starts walking toward the front doors, and lifts a hand to use the large knocker on the front. As he tries to use it, his hand sails right through. Followed by his body as he trips over a crack in the impeccable marble.

Looking around he notices that the castle is very clean and organized, decorated in shades of grey and dark blue. The entrance hall branches off into three separate corridors and a large set of stairs. Harry decides to take the left hand corridor as he can hear raised voices coming from that direction.

Pausing in front of a cracked room, the voices get louder until he can clearly understand them. The first voice was soft and melodic, most likely a young woman.

'She wouldn't make me watch my parents deaths, would she?? ' Harry wonders as he hears the woman yell the name James.

Walking through the door Harry is met with a disastrous state, the room is destroyed. The pillows are strewn across the room while the sleeping furs are draped over a nearby chair. The bed itself is a tattered mess as there are long gouges made, as if from large claws.

"We had until yesterday to bow to him James, and look! He sent a CHIMAERA after us! What if that had gotten into Harry's room, not ours?" A red haired woman yelled, while standing with a thin robe draped around her lithe form her arms hugging herself for comfort as fearful tears came down one at a time.

"What do you want me to say Lily? I was doing what I thought was best!" The dark haired man brooded from his position by the large windows.

"Maybe you should have talked to your wife!" She exclaimed, throwing her husband a dark look.

"You want me to bow to the man that had my parents publicly executed?" James questions quietly.  
Harry watches in mute horror, having already figured out that they couldn't see him. These people were terrified, while his father supported a large gash across his leg.

"You told me that we would be safe here." Lily accuses harshly.

"I didn't expect him to send a Chimaera, they are nearly extinct." He explains, his breathing labored from the pain.

"James, this isn't a battle we can win. We don't have enough troops to fight a whole kingdom, nonetheless the fact that he still holds my brothers life." She explains, stooping to take a seat near the now empty fireplace.

"Your brother made his choice, let him deal with the consequences." James says venomously.

"I know, but he is still my little brother. I will not abandon him." She tells him firmly.

James sighs softly, coming to kneel in front of her seat. "I made a mistake Lily, and I don't know how to fix it. I'll send a letter to the mad king, and see if I can negotiate something. If not we will go into hiding, alright?" He questions reaching for her hand.

"I-I alright. " She agrees, letting him press a kiss on the top of her hand.

James immediately stands and goes over to the ornate writing desk that stands in the corner of the room, and sits writing the foretold letter. Without much ado, sending it out with one of the owls.

"It's done, now we just have to wait." James tells her softly, "Im going to go survey the castle to see the damage, why don't you check on Harry?"

She nods, moving to stand only to find herself in her husbands arms. "I didn't mean to endanger our little family, I thought that I was paving the way for our children to live in a better world," He whispers against her hair, as he strokes the slightly bulging baby bump that was previously hidden by the robe.

"I know, but I'm not an invalid James. I can help you make these decisions." She says just as softly, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he releases her.

Harry follows his mother in morbid curiosity as she walks several doors down, to what seems to be a nursery. Inside is filled with sunny yellows, reds, and oranges in the different patterns while still looking unfinished as there is a brush sitting at the edge of one of the unfinished patches.

He watches his mother soothe his young self, no older than two. He watches her settle him down for what seems like hours until she lays him in his crib asleep.

After several more minutes he feels the backwards pull once more, this time landing him directly in his parents rooms.

"What do you mean he wants us to betroth our son?!" Lily shrieks throwing a pillow from the now repaired bed.

"That is one of the terms of our surrender." He tells her carefully.

She breathes in a ragged breath, "To who?"

"The Malfoy Heir, Draco Malfoy." He tells her, handing her the letter.

She takes another deep breath, "That isn't a terrible match, though I will never trust the Malfoy's with my son. They betrayed Albus, and got him killed. "

"I think it's the only option Lily, we can end it when they are older if they don't get along." James tells her softly.

She reads over the letter in fuming silence, her tenuous control on her anger barely holding. Her brow furrows more and more with each line.

"Do it," Is all she say thrusting the letter back at her husband. He nods and writes two more letters, one to the mad king, the other to Gringotts.

Harry is unsurprised as he feels himself being pulled back once more, though somehow suspecting that this will be the last time.

He comes to outside of the castle with the villagers screams, while flames plague the small town below. Looking to his two parents he can see their horror clear as day.

"What have we done James?" Lily questions softly, reaching out as if to touch the barrier surrounding the castle grounds.

"I don't know..." He responds, grabbing his wife's hands as he steers her back inside to safety.

"The castle has ancient wards that are nearly impossible to break but I still want you to take Harry and go, if the Mad King shows up I will try and speak to him about our agreement." James tells her with a hollow smile, "Dye your hair, glamour your eyes, hide our children. Stay alive Lily, promise me you'll do everything to stay alive?" He questions his dark eyes searching her piercing emerald ones.  
"

I will, and I'll be waiting for you." She says kissing him, for what could be the last time.

 She flees further into the castle toward the nursery, before grabbing her toddler and a bag she had packed in case of this eventuality. Only to run into Sirius outside the nursery.

"What happened Lily?" He questions, his usually fun loving eyes turned mature.

"The Mad King is attacking, I need to get Harry out." She explains softly.

"Where is James?" He questions just as softly.

"In the entrance hall." She tells him, her eyes welling with tears.

"Go, I'll find James." Sirius says softly, heading off toward the front of the castle with Harry following.

They enter the Entrance Hall just in time to see James fall to his knees. Sirius casts a protection barrier over his brother, but is broken instantly.

"Why?" James croaks out as Tom Riddle steps up to him.

"You like your parents are merely examples," The king hisses out before casting a mutilating curse on the young lord.

Even dripping with blood James is defiant to the end, blood running into his eyes and past his mouth, onto the tattered shirt. "You will meet your match and they will destroy you, I hope that you die knowing that you were nothing." Were the last words he ever said.

By the time that Sirius gets to James, he is already dead from sheer pain and blood loss. "I would kill you for trying to get in my way Black, but I believe you might still be of use." He says knocking Sirius out with a wave.

Tom slowly starts making his way through the castle, only to come near the nursery where Narcissa Malfoy and another darker haired woman stand blocking Lily Potter in. She is already covered in cuts, an obvious indication of a magical fight.

"Bellatrix, Narcissa thank you for bringing the spawn and whore to me." He hisses out as the two women bow and step away.

"Coward," Lily hisses out, her eyes filled with fire and hatred. "You had to attack in the dead of night, you didn't even have the honor to give us a way to fight back!"

Tom back hands her, knocking her down. Lily instinctively curls to protect her children. The young Harry starts crying, wailing for his father.

"You have no right to speak to me unblooded whore!" Tom yells, in his fury. Casting the mutilating curse once more on this night. Harry watches the pleasure that springs in the Mad Kings eyes as his mother is ripped apart with gouges, first starting with small cuts until only the tattered skin of her abdomen is holding her organs in.

She takes longer than his father to die, a large puddle of blood spreading on the floor and flowing down her body as she sets her blood covered son safely down. Defiantly she casts an unknown spell before the light leaves her eyes. Leaving her toddler screaming for her.

Narcissa moves to scoop up the young child but is stopped by the Mad king holding his hand up, "The potter brat must die too." He says chillingly.

"My lord..."

"It would make me look weak." Is all he says as he casts the mutilating curse one last time.

Though this time it doesn't work and instead with a flash of light the nursery disintegrates around them, leaving Tom Riddle on the ground in a heap.

Bellatrix moves to examine her lord, while Narcissa moves for the child. Though Narcissa is stopped as Sirius comes to stand between her and the toddler.

"Move aside cousin." She orders with a dark look.

"No, and neither of you can defeat me. I will be taking the child, so take your king back to safety before I decide to end him here and now." He growls out.

"I will get him Sirius," Narcissa promises, then with two matching dark looks the two women use the last of their magic to apparate their lord back to his castle.

Sirius scoops up the two year old, "I will try to do right by you, me and Remmy will take care of you like our own. I swear to keep you safe as your godfather." He says softly, looking ready to collapse himself.  
It was as Harry watches his godfather walk away again that he felt a tug forward and was thrust back onto the lawn at the dream castle. The woman from before looking at him with sorrow filled sapphire eyes.

"Why did they have to die?" Harry questions glaring at his supposed grandmother.

"Because they opposed Tom." She tells him quietly, "They didn't stand a chance after they missed the deadline to swear fealty."

"What happened in that room?" He asks, his eyes softening slightly even as the images swam across his mind.

"You are close to waking up, I cannot answer tonight. Tomorrow and every night until you no longer need me you will come to me in your dreams. I will explain tomorrow. Be careful Harry." She calls out as if through an ever expanding tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading! I want to start by saying many things that happened in this chapter were intensional, I am aware how everything happened in the original but this is my AU version. So I hope you liked this dark little chapter, but it will help influence the whole rest of the story. Please comment, I love to hear what you have to say, it makes my day! In the next chapter we will start getting a feel for the characters and the political dynamic. Until next time awesome nerds, Have a great day!


	4. Honesty: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay peeps, this is the first kind of starter chapter I am currently trying to establish all of the politics... it's exhausting but I love it!

Harry woke slowly, his head feeling fuzzy and disconnected. This was not uncommon, it actually happened every time he lost control of his abilities. The sun was also currently blinding him, as someone had opened the large curtains. 

Once his eyes had adjusted to the light he sees the dignified form of Narcissa Malfoy waiting for him to fully awaken. Harry bites back a groan, wishing he could purposefully fall back asleep rather than dealing with this woman. Instead he sits up and stretches, a yawn escaping as he forces himself fully awake. 

"I presume you slept well?' The older woman questions, gracefully sinking into a chair across the room. 

"I did, thank you for asking." He says untangling himself from the sheets, "May I ask why you are in here?" 

"I am here to extend an invitation to breakfast, all of the clothing in the closet should fit you, and we always have breakfast at mid morning. We will be having it in the garden, so when you are ready just call for Delly and she will guide you there. Do you have any questions?" She questions with a polite smile. 

"None that cannot be answered later." Is his guarded response. Narcissa stands with a smile and walks out, leaving a flowery scent trailing behind her. 

It was at this point that flashbacks from the scenes that he had lived through the night before, started to filter through his mind. His parents murder, the collapse of King Tom, and his own removal by Sirius. 

"I don't know if I can do this," He says to himself, wondering if he will be able to keep his temper while the person who helped kill his mother was sitting right across a table. 

Shaking the negative thoughts Harry stands and heads over to the door that he was sure leads to the bathroom. The baby blue marble coexisting perfectly with the large bathing pool made of large white rock, while the silver accents throughout the room reminded Harry of a cloud. 

Slipping into the hot water Harry sighs enjoying the feel of a true bath. He had gone many days without a bath, as was typical of a permanent traveler. The only time they consistently bathed was when they went tavern hopping in more lesser known areas. 

Now that he was alone he forced himself to think back on the events of the last few days, needing to come up with a plan and come to terms before his control once again broke. He honestly could not believe that Sirius and Remus had kept his past hidden from him for so long, he would like to think that they had a good reason for it, but he was doubtful that their intentions were anything but cowardly. 

He was sure he still loved his godfathers, how could you not love the people who raised you? That did not mean that he couldn't be angry and grill them for answers once he was out of this marble prison. 

Harry had no illusion that he wasn't trapped here though he was much safer since he fomally claimed assylum, as the Malfoy family was High Elves. Entwen or Elves in the common tongue were all held to certain laws and codes as a race, assylum being one, and were banished if they broke those laws. Asylum allowed Harry to help dictate the rules on his stay in the palace, as they had offered him a place to stay they had to feed, clothe, and in general take care of his well being while he was in their territory. The only bad thing was that in claiming assylum he had allowed them to choose a payment, that for now was information. There were three payments that were allowed to be claimed Information, in which they are allowed to ask two questions which have to be answered honestly or forfiet assylum; Work, in which you have two tasks daily that you must complete; or lastly a request, this is a one time request that they must offer a specific amount of time for the assylum to last if they wish to use it. Request was the scariest of the payments as they can ask you to kill a person, and then deny assylum if you will not. 

Harry was most worried that the longer he was trapped with the Malfoys the more likely they were to change the payment to a request. Which if he didn't do would allow them to capture him as a hostage rather than a guest. 

With a sigh Harry heaves himself out of the bath having bathed while he thought, his plan now at least tentatively laid out. He would play nice with the lords and ladies while learning how this place works, until he has an opportunity to slip out unnoticed. He would play their game until it no longer suited him. 

Heading into the room he though was the wardrobe he found more clothes than he could wear in a month, "How many outfits does one person need?" He questions looking at all the different shirts, pants, cloaks, robes, and more he couldn't even name. Looking around he grabbed a pair of black trousers a plain grey shirt and a dark green cloak to go over it all. 

Calling out, "Delly," He asked the small house elf to lead him out to breakfast. 

* * *

  
"Draco, I would like to speak with you before our guest arrives." Lucius says quietly, walking alongside his son. 

"What is it?" He questions of the older man. 

"I would like you to watch the Potter heir closely, he is very important. As he is currently unsure about his life it is the perfect opportunity to indebt him, therefore pulling him into our scheming." Lucius says quite plainly, feeling no need for pretenses. 

"What is so important about him?" Draco questions softly. 

"Not only is he an heir but he also has unique abilities, there is more but we are still unsure about the truth." The older man explains, watching the cogs in his heirs mind turn. 

"Which is why you requested information as payment." Draco surmises. 

"Presisely," 

"I won't fail you father," Draco tells him a slight bow. 

"I trust you won't as you never have, that is why I am entrusting this task to only you." Lucius says softly as they join Narcissa in the garden.

* * *

  
"Have you spoken with Gringotts?" Was what a male voice questions as Harry follows Delly to the gardens. 

"I have and it was as we thought," A female voice, too much like Narcissa to not be her, responds. 

"Perfect," Is the mans response before Harry comes into view of the Duke and Duchess speaking. 

"Lord Lady," Harry says softly inclinging his head, not allowing his manners to get away from him. 

"I see you were raised with manners, I was never sure that Sirius could teach them as he so rarely uses them." Narcissa murmurs. 

"Incedentaly it was not Sirius but rather Remus who taught me manners and the majority of my good traits. " Harry responds with a fake smile. 

"I see, before he was bitten Remus was the heir to a small lordship. So it would make sense that he would retain his manners." Lucius replies, "and please do not feel like you must use titles with us, you may use our first names."

"Thank you Lucius." Harry says softly, feeling out the older Lord. Unlike his wife he had not been at the death of Harry's parents and therefore the young man felt uncertain about him. Harry had never been one to cast blame on others based on who they were close to. 

"Come along, breakfast should be served by now." The regal woman tells them before walking off. Looking around to thank the little elf he notices that she has already disappeared to go about her other tasks. 

Harry follows the older man, as they walk outside, where to Harry's dipleasure the younger Malfoy is already seated. Leaving the only empty seat next to Narcissa and across from her son, at the smaller table.

"So Harry, what exactly do you know about our current political system?" Lucius questions. 

"Not much, that wasn't exactly a facet of my education." Harry says with a smile. 

"What kind of things were you educated in? I'm only asking so I can know where we need to expand your education. "Lucius enunciates, allowing the question to fall under a need in asylum. 

"Potions, magic, sparring, some weaponry, languages, magical creatures, some healing, and a few things here and there. " He explains thinking back. 

"How proficent were you?" The Duke questions. 

"In potions very proficent, mid high in magic, not that great in sparring, decent with some weapons, great with languages, good with magical creatures, passing in healing." Harry explains softly. 

"Why so proficent in potions?" Draco questions. 

"Well when you are on the move a lot you struggle to find time to train in many of the others, but in potions a lot of it can be put in stasis while you travel as they have to simmer and you must learn the different ingredients which you can see for yourself and actively collect." He explains softly. 

Lucius allows a small frown to pass over his features, "You are starting to remind me of someone I haven't seen in ages." 

"May I ask who?" Harry questions softly. 

"Only if I may ask you an extra question today." The Duke offers, truly not expecting anything. 

"Deal." 

"Severus Prince," Lucius says softly, watching the younger man. 

"Would his full name happen to be Prince- Evans?" Harry asks softly, thinking back to the night before. 

"It would, Why exactly would you think to ask that?" Lucius asks the young man.

"I can only answer if that is one of the three questions." Harry informs him with a smug smile. 

"I accept, please answer."

"I met someone who's name was Florentine Prince- Evans." Harry says softly the wheels in his head turning. 

"I've never heard of her, maybe she is his cousin." Lucius says suspiciously as he watches the younger man even more closely. 

With a lull in the conversation breakfast is served. It seems that the majority of their early morning meals is fruit with minimal grains. Harry stays mostly silent during the meal still thinking back to his dreams, while listening to the others talk around him. The other Malfoys talk quietly about this and that, while allowing him to keep his own silence but occasionally trying to involve him. 

"After breakfast has concluded I have asked several experts to come out and evaluate your potential and tell us what you need further training in." Narcissa tells him with a sly smile. 

With a sigh the brunet man nodded, allowing the duchess to do as she wanted for the time being. Allowing himself to be poked, prodded, battered, and mentally exhausted for the entire afternoon. 

Narcissa once more walks in, "That should be all for today, we will be picking you an official tutor in the next few days based on your results. You will also be training with our elite magic team in dueling, and combat." 

"Come along, It is nearly dinner and I wanted to show you the library where you will continue your studies." She explains turning around and walking out, fully expecting him to follow. 

Harry keeps his silence still unsure how to react around the woman now that he knows her part in his parents death, "May I ask a question?" He asks quietly as the stop before large white wood doors. 

"It would have to depend on the question, " She points out, turning her pale blue gaze onto the youger man. 

"Were you involved in my parents death?" He questions rather bluntly, amused at the shock that passes over the duchess's features. 

She pauses for several seconds, "I was. Our lord called in the middle of the night, asking for me and my older sister Bellatrix to head to Lakeview manor, where your parents resided. We were asked to collect you, but came across your mother ready to flee. I do not regret what I did, I was simply protecting my own family but I am saddened that the King decided to act that way." She explains watching the younger man. 

"If you were there why didn't you take me?"

"I cannot tell details but your godfather got you out." She explains softly.

 

Harry nods and allows the conversation to drop, as they walk into a grand library. Narcissa explains all the different sections and their uses, before having a house elf escort him back to his rooms to freshen up before dinner. 

During Harry's wait for dinner a note is slipped under his door. 

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope that this letter is finding you well, I know that the last time that we saw each other was not under the best circumstances. I wanted to inform you that we are doing all in our power to get you out. We were hoping that you could be our inside man, even though you will not be privvy to everything we were hoping that what you did find out you could convey to us. It would also be very much appreciated if you could keep an eye out for Fred and George Weasley, They are rather tall and thin young men that have an extremely mischevious personallity and the red Weasley hair._

_You see the reason we are asking all this of you is that we are all part of an order that is dedicated to taking down the Malfoy's and then the Mad King. We are called the Order of the Pheonix, and have been causeing a lot of trouble here in Ilirium. I have spoken to a couple of our members and they said that your godfathers were once a part of the Order but went missing years ago. I apologize if you are offended by my prying but I was curious about you, and your dog. It isn't everyday that a random stranger saves you from a nasty tumble._

_We will be in contact to find out your response within the next few days. In the meantime I would appreciate if you burned this letter, as it could make my life rather difficult. Stay strong Harry Carson- or should I call you Lord Potter?_

_Hermione Granger_

_P.S. I wasn't reading when I fell, I actually jumped because I was completing one of our missions and you saved me from a nasty tumble and being caught._

* * *

 

Harry stares at the letter in shock before letting out a loud laugh and starting an ignition spell, "You're secret is safe with me." 

The door opens and the young lord walks in just as the last of the letter burns to cinders, "What the hell was that?" Harry simply smirks brushing ash off himself. 

Draco sighs, "You aren't going to tell me are you?" He questions running a hand through his hair and glaring at the younger man. 

Harry's smirk simply grows, "Are you here to escort me to dinner?" 

Draco nods, "Come along." He says turning and walking out. 

"What the hell is up with your family and just expecting me to follow?" Harry questions sullenly as he follows like a duckling. 

"Entitlement issues," Is the amused answer. 

"May I ask you something?" 

"I don't see why not," The Malfoy heir tells him, slowing his stride to walk beside Harry. 

"Are you aware you are an arogant prick?" He asks as they walk into the dinning room. 

"I am aware actually, and I can think of a few very large reasons why I should be." The blond purrs out in a low voice. 

"I bet they just told you you're very large, or maybe you are..... compared to a toddler." Harry tells him with a large grin, enjoying the reparte.

Draco winks, "You're free to a demonstration any time, I'll have you eating your words." 

"I will have to pass, I prefer my partners less intellectually stunted." Harry tells him a wink of his own before taking a seat at the table. 

"Have you boys been enjoying each other's company?" Narcissa ask with a stiff smile, having not heard the previous exchange. 

"Not at all, I was simply making sure that Draco is aware that he is an arrogant prick." Harry explains his eyes flashing with amusement. 

Lucius actually chokes on a sip of wine, while Narcissa looks extremely amused, "He put you in your place did he?" She asks her son. 

"Not at all, we were simply trading scathing remarks." The blond tells his mother with a smirk. 

"Scathing? I believe I was the only one trading scathing remarks." Harry questions smugly. 

"Who said that the exchange was over?" Was the smug reply. 

"Touche" 

"Well Hadrian these men are all part of our elite team, they will start your dueling and sparring training on the morrow." Lucius explains gesturing to the six men that Harry is seated near. 

"There are ten members but the others currently unable to join us." He explains, "Beside you that is Lawrence Finnigan, he is the leader of the elites." 

Harry nods to him, "It's nice to meet you," 

"You as well Marquee Potter." Lawrence says with a respectful nod. 

"If you are supposed to be beating the pulp out of me, You better be calling me Harry." He tells him, ignoring the disapproving glances of the Malfoy family. 

"Draco tells me that he caught you burning a letter who was it from?" Lucius quesitons. 

"An old friend." He tells them, mentally tacking off a question. 

Narcissa frowns, "Why would you burn a letter from an old friend?" 

Harry smirks, "Because it was of a personal nature and she asked me to." 

"I will handle the questions from now on, you both leave too many loopholes." Draco tell his parents. 

"oh and how would you have asked it?" Lucius questions with a frown. 

"What contents of the letter gave cause for it being burnt?" He tells them smugly. 

Harry smirks at this, "And I would say the passage that asked for it to be burnt."

"And if I had asked the full name of the sender?" The blond questions. 

After a silence Draco smirks, "Thought so." 

"You can't ask me that now because I have already answered a similar question." Harry counters, his eyes calculating. 

"You are correct but any future occurances I can." 

Silence reigns over the table at this, Harry's good mood officially spoiled by the over large blond prat. 

"I believe it is time for both of you to be off to bed, now." Narcissa says softly, her gaze fixed on Harry. 

"Thank you for the meal, "He says with a slight bow before walking away with the Malfoy heir close behind. 

"Do you have any idea where you are going?" Draco asks softly. 

"Not a clue, but I will not ask you for any help. Not until I know the price." He explains stubbornly. 

"I haven't decided on a price yet, so its free... for now. This way," Draco tells him turning down a side corridor. 

"I will leave you here, In the morning I will come escort you to breakfast." Is the short response before the blond disappeared through the corridors.

'What the fuck is his problem, constantly giving me mixed signals' Harry wonders closing his door. Like the night before he barely has time to redress in night attire before he is swept into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it, this chapter has taken me forever to get through and it's not my best.... anywho hope you guys are doing great since the last time I saw you! Please comment! I love love love to hear from you all! The next chapter we will be learning more from Florence about what is actually going on.


End file.
